


Expectations

by be_a_rebel



Series: Brothers!AU [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is loud and brash and mad, utterly mad and Peter wants to break him sometimes, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This for [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/)  who is amazing and has been waiting for this for ages. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned WC.

In the end, when it happens, it's nothing like what Neal expected.

He didn't expect tenderness or wine or a very slow seduction. He didn't expect a prelude to fucking. He loves Peter but he understands Peter’s limitations.

Peter is sweet for El. All the edges however, belong to Neal.

And he’s fine with that. He likes it even, because when it comes to Peter, he’s a different man. He’s jealous and controlling and clingy and he wants all the time because Peter won’t let him be easy, Peter won’t let him have _him_.

Neal’s a realist and he knows not to expect too much.

But what he gets falls below his expectations.

He’s too far gone on Peter to care. He doesn’t bother figuring out if that’s unfortunate or not.

*

It happens after a fight because Neal is reckless (self destructive), because Neal is careless (selfish bastard), because Neal wants to be the flash in the pan and his smoothness is dangerous, like a shiny blade that will fuck you up.

That’s what Peter tells himself.

Neal is loud and brash and mad, utterly mad and Peter wants to break him sometimes, just a little.

*

They have sex against a wall in Peter’s office washroom. Neal’s face is pressed against the dull brown tile (so Peter) and he can’t feel his wrists, encircled in Peter’s palm. His belt is clinking against the wall, pants wrapped around his knees and Peter is breathing loudly and slipping out every few seconds because he’s used too much damn lube.

It’s the best sex of Neal’s life. He’s come already, came the second Peter entered him because he is fucking crazy for Peter, always has been, Peter just had to open his eyes and look.

He’s still wearing his shirt and tie and ironically enough, his waist coat. Peter’s is just wearing a shirt, collar open and if Neal could turn around he’d lick Peter’s adam's apple, swallow him whole but Peter’s keeping him at a distance, a fucking allegory for his life and Neal’s half angry but he won’t complain because Peter might stop.

He doesn’t want Peter to ever stop.

Peter pulls out and comes on his ass because Neal makes him reckless and Neal makes him forget the existence of STDs and condoms. Neal can hear Peter thinking, images of health clinics flooding his mind. Neal wants to tell him to relax, that there hasn’t been anyone else, not since El kissed him that first time.

He doesn’t speak because Peter puts an arm around his waist and leans on him, mouth on Neal’s rather expensive shoulder and his hand is tracing the come on Neal’s thigh and Neal wants to be hard again so badly, he wants Peter to fuck him again. He’s shivering with it.

And he knows Peter knows it.

Neal expected a bed and he expected that Peter would strip him naked, because Peter wants to, he knows he does. He expected to be stretched for hours and a long slow fuck because Peter likes to tease, wants to tease.

Peter is rough and slightly clumsy and angry and Neal is more desperate for him than ever.

Peter tucks him in and squeezes his hip, washes his hands and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Neal walks over to the mirror and stares at himself. It takes him half an hour to get back to his office.

He doesn’t regret any of it.


End file.
